


Geology

by redlipstickkisses (owldork1998)



Series: Poems by Kai [27]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Identity Issues, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owldork1998/pseuds/redlipstickkisses
Summary: I feel the earth move, under my feet. I feel the sky tumbling down. Tumbling down.
Series: Poems by Kai [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/506853





	Geology

They say "steady as a rock"

As if the earth doesn't move to it's own heartbeat

Steady as a rock 

As if life won't eventually wear everything away

Steady as a rock 

As if there's no such thing as sand and dust

Steady as a rock

As if rocks last


End file.
